Entre oubli et mémoire
by Nausikaa-Ambre
Summary: La première mission de l'équipe 7... Quel souvenir leur a-t-elle laissé ? S'en rappellent-ils seulement, des années après ?


La première mission de rang C de la nouvelle équipe 7, sa première vraie mission, fut d'escorter un certain Tazuna jusqu'à son village. Très vite, il se révéla que le machiavélique Gatô avait engagé lui aussi des ninjas pour les éliminer. Ces combattants étaient Zabuza, déserteur du village de Kiri et son protégé, Haku. La difficulté monta alors au rang A. Rien, tout au long de cette mission, ne se passa comme prévu. Mais quelle importance a-t-elle pour les membres de l'équipe 7 ?

Kakashi Hatake était un soldat d'élite. Et un soldat ne doit pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus. On lui donne des ordres, il les exécute, un point c'est tout. Depuis le sacrifice d'un Uchiwa un peu trop lunatique, ce n'était plus exactement comme ça qu'il voyait les choses. N'empêche qu'il avait œuvré en tant qu'ambu durant des années et ne savait plus lui-même le nombre d'assassinats qu'il avait commis. C'est pourquoi il se fit un long sermon mental quand il sentit son cœur se tordre devant le corps inerte d'Haku. Malgré tout, il porta un Zabuza devenu faible auprès de son sauveur. Et il leur donna une tombe à tous deux, l'un à côté de l'autre.

Deux semaines après, Kakashi réussit à se persuader que ce n'était qu'une mission comme une autre. Un mois plus tard, il avait tout oublié.

Sakura Haruno n'avait qu'une seule préoccupation à l'époque, plaire à Sasuke. Le reste n'avait rien d'essentiel à ces yeux. Ce n'était pas une bonne combattante mais lorsque de nouvelles difficultés apparurent, elle se retrouva en première ligne. Il y avait heureusement toujours un autre membre de leur équipe pour la défendre. Ce n'est que bien plus tard, juste avant de sacrifier ses longs cheveux soyeux, qu'elle admit qu'elle était toujours restée en arrière et n'avait joué aucun rôle important. Mais ce qui la marqua vraiment, ce fut quand elle crut Sasuke mort. Elle qui était si fière de son titre de première de classe, se rendait brusquement compte que connaître les règles des ninjas, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'on savait les appliquer. Elle ne savait pas maîtriser ses émotions et ne se conduisait donc pas comme une vraie guerrière. Et puis, l'Uchiwa ouvrit les yeux.

Avec l'insouciance qui lui était naturelle à cette période, Sakura oublia rapidement que celui qu'elle aimait avait failli finir au fond d'un cimetière. Mais au fond d'elle-même, il restera toujours cette blessure secrète : la conscience de sa faiblesse.

Sasuke Uchiwa avait un but dans la vie : tuer son frère. Il fallait donc qu'il vive jusqu'à être suffisamment fort pour mener sa tâche à bien. C'était tout simple, tout bête. Alors pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'un petit blond s'en mêle ? En le voyant en danger, il n'avait pas réfléchi, il s'était élancé et avait pris les aiguilles à sa place. A ce moment-là, quand il s'était effondré, il croyait sincèrement qu'il allait mourir. Au final, il resta en vie. Mais ce qui le marqua plus que tout, ce fut qu'il n'avait eu aucun regret. Quand Naruto lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait ça, il n'avait pas su lui expliquer. Juste se dire qu'il aurait voulu tenir sa promesse et tuer Itachi. Il ne regrettait pas son geste.

Le temps passa et un jour, Sasuke trahit Konoha en allant rejoindre son ennemi mortel. Il prit grand soin de couper tous ses liens affectifs, qui ne feraient que le gêner selon lui. Pour cela, il enfouit tout souvenir de cette mission au fond de son esprit.

Naruto Uzumaki est le seul de l'équipe 7 qui n'ait pas, pour une raison ou pour une autre, oublié autant que possible cette mission. Pour lui, elle a été essentielle.

Ce fut la mission où il jura sur son sang de ne plus jamais fuir et où il tint cette promesse malgré sa peur.

Ce fut la mission où il rencontra Haku, qui lui apprit des choses sur l'amour, l'amitié et la reconnaissance qu'il n'oubliera jamais. Jusque dans ses combats déterminants, comme celui contre Gaara No Sabaku, il entendra ces mots résonner dans son esprit.

Ce fut la mission où il apprit la valeur d'un sacrifice, par Haku et Sasuke. Il n'y fera plus allusion mais il n'oubliera pas.

Ce fut la mission où il découvrit pour la première fois, sans le vouloir, ce pouvoir étrange qu'il exerçait sur les cœurs, qui lui permettait de changer les mentalités. Par son action, il transforma un village tout entier.

Ce fut la mission où il utilisa pour la première fois le pouvoir de Kyubi, déclenché par sa colère et sa tristesse. Il se rendit compte ce jour-là qu'il était capable d'éprouver une haine aussi intense que celle dont il avait été accablé toute son enfance.

Surtout, ce fut la mission où il se rendit compte qu'il ne détestait pas Sasuke et que ce dernier ne le détestait pas non plus. Cette révélation changea tout son destin. En effet, par la suite, il essaiera durant des années de ramener son déserteur de coéquipier.

Alors, quand on demande à Naruto avec une pointe de curiosité quelle a été la mission la plus importante pour lui, il réfléchit longuement, hésite puis fait celui qui ne sait pas parce qu'il n'a pas envie de donner ses raisons. Mais au fond, il connaît très bien la réponse.


End file.
